EP233
}} A Tyrogue Full of Trouble (Japanese: バルキーとからておうノブヒコ！ and the Karate King !) is the 233rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on January 24, 2002 and in the United States on February 1, 2003. Blurb Ash and friends chance into a Tyrogue, nearly falling victim to a ploy it lays out in an attempt to make off with all of their Pokémon food. Just as they tie things up with the Tyrogue, they learn that it is in fact not wild, but owned by a devoted student of Chuck, the Cianwood Gym leader. This student, who prides himself for his martial arts ability, explains that he is now taking his Tyrogue to an exhaustive tournament in which Fighting type Pokémon vie for the title. Meanwhile, though, he is having a terrible time disciplining his mischievous Pokémon. As if to accent this complaint, an angry local arrives, exclaiming that Tyrogue has wrought havoc in town for the last time. Plot The group emerges from a cave and spots a sitting Pokémon wearing a neckerchief. Ash checks his Pokédex, which identifies the mystery Pokémon as a . tries to give him some food, but the Tyrogue refuses the offer. As Brock checks his bag for more food, the Tyrogue swipes three containers of food and runs off with them. It sends out a call for help, and a storm of chestnuts rains down on the group. Tyrogue makes his escape while his friends, a and , leap out of a nearby tree. The Tyrogue tosses the food to them and they all climb up a cliff. is called out to assist, but her causes a rockslide. Just seconds away from getting squashed, a man followed by a and destroy the boulder. The trio of s flee the scene. The man turns his attention to and , and slides down the cliff to meet them. He figures that Ash must heading towards Mahogany Town. Ash confirms this and shows off his six Johto League Badges. The captivates the man's attention, and he is surprised that Ash defeated Master Chuck. The man introduces himself as Chuck's protégé, Kiyo. He escorts the group to his training camp, and offers them food. He explains that he is training for the P1 Grand Prix event. He says that the Tyrogue from earlier has been causing a lot of ruckus in the foothills area. A villager suddenly alerts Kiyo to another incident, this time at a farm property. The group and Kiyo rush over to the scene where they examine the broken windows. Everyone is then forced to flee as Tyrogue and its gang have sparked a stampede. realizes her is about to be crushed, but Tyrogue leaps to save it before jumping back on his Tauros. Kiyo grabs the lead Tauros by the horns and pushes him backwards. Kiyo takes Togepi from Tyrogue and allows the rampaging Tauros to continue on. , who has been spying on them, comes up with the idea of snatching this Tyrogue to join Team Rocket. The villagers are clearly annoyed by Tyrogue’s antics and demand that it be thrown in jail. Kiyo steps in and asks for more time to reason with Tyrogue. The villagers consider the offer and reluctantly give Kiyo some more time to settle the situation. Later, Kiyo explains that Tyrogue appears to have issues with larger Pokémon. He informs them that Tyrogue was abandoned by his . Kiyo recalls encountering him all tired from some intense training. He offered him some replenishing food, but Tyrogue attacked him before leaving. Kiyo admits that the abandonment has left Tyrogue's heart broken and bitter. He declares that he wants to Tyrogue and compete with him in the P1 Grand Prix. Elsewhere, Tyrogue and his group find a fruit tree and decide to get some fruit from it. The Mankey and Primeape kick the trunk and three fruits fall down. When the Tyrogue picks one up, a , and a stand there, wanting some fruit. So Tyrogue gives the three the fruit with no trouble. Team Rocket then approaches Tyrogue and offers him the deal of a lifetime, to join Team Rocket. During the spiel, Jessie swipes the fruit out of Sandshrew's paws, which makes the Tyrogue angry. He promptly gives Jessie a beating before sending them all off into the sky. Tyrogue returns the fruit to Sandshrew before he and his gang continue their walk. Out in the open road, Kiyo wants to prove himself to the Tyrogue in a battle. His calls are soon answered when Tyrogue accepts the challenge. Tyrogue urges Primeape and Mankey to remain on the sidelines as he takes on Kiyo's Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan starts the fight by throwing a few es, but Tyrogue easily dodges them all. Kiyo changes tact and orders Hitmonchan to try a . Tyrogue leaps behind a rock, and lands a direct s on Hitmonchan, knocking it out in one hit. Kiyo recalls Hitmonchan and tries out Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee goes for a , but the Tyrogue merely leans back to dodge it. After recovering from the dodge, Tyrogue performs a and confuses the Hitmonlee. Kiyo now finds this a situation that's impossible to get out of. Finally the Tyrogue gives the Hitmonlee a Headbutt taking that Pokémon down in one shot as well. As Tyrogue anticipates another opponent, Team Rocket swoops in and lassos him with a rope. Ash begins to pursue the Rocket balloon. Kiyo rushes passed Ash, then runs up a steep cliff before using the added height to bounce onto the balloon. He punches through the balloon, causing it to rapidly deflate. Kiyo climbs down to Tyrogue and assures him that everything will be okay. The balloon soon crashes, but Kiyo and Tyrogue drop safely to the ground below. A boulder just above them falls down and just in the nick of time, Kiyo stops it with his brute strength. He tells the Tyrogue to get out of the way, but Team Rocket comes by and prevents Tyrogue from doing so. Before Team Rocket can do anything, the group catches up and Brock sends out . First Onix takes care of the boulder by pushing it towards Team Rocket. Jessie and James send out and respectively. Arbok spits outs a which Onix blocks easily. Weezing uses , but takes care of that with a . Onix then s the Pokémon back into Team Rocket and they get blasted off again. Back at Kiyo's pad, Kiyo challenges Tyrogue to a duel, just him and Tyrogue. Tyrogue accepts and they begin. Tyrogue attempts to go for a punch, but Kiyo easily blocks it. With that Tyrogue tries a Double Team strategy, but Kiyo simply sits down and waits for the initiative. As soon as Tyrogue comes out with the punch. Kiyo easily blocks this with his palm, before pushing Tyrogue backwards. Tyrogue rushes into a , but Kiyo grabs and tosses him to the other side. Finally Tyrogue tries to deliver yet another blow, Kiyo easily makes a counterattack and punches the Tyrogue into the pond nearby. Tyrogue soon emerges, but collapses onto his knees in defeat. The neckerchief suddenly slips off and the current moves it away. Kiyo picks up Tyrogue and brings him onto the land again. In a show of solidarity, Kiyo promises to stay with Tyrogue and ties his red armband around Tyrogue's neck as a neckerchief. Kiyo asks Tyrogue if he would like to join up with his other crew and compete in the P1 event. Tyrogue accepts the offer with a smile. Kiyo also offers Primeape and Mankey the same option, and the pair also agree. Later, the group says their goodbyes and wishes Kiyo luck in the P1 as they head off to Mahogany Town. Major events Debuts Humans * Kiyo Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Kiyo * Townspeople Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Kiyo's) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Kiyo's) * (Kiyo's) * (Kiyo's; new; debut) * (Kiyo's; new) * (Kiyo's; new) * * * (multiple) * * Trivia * This episode was initially going to be called Fit to be Tyrogued. That title is still used on Pokémon.com's episode guide. * In this episode, uses a variation of their . * After this episode, didn't make a physical appearance in the until May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. * Team Rocket breaks the fourth wall in this episode. * and seemed to not know what the P1 Grand Prix was, despite Ash previously winning the P1 Grand Prix with his . Errors * The Pokédex incorrectly identifies as the evolved form of and , when it should have said pre-evolved form. ** The Pokédex entry also did not mention , despite being one of Tyrogue's evolutions along with Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. * Bayleef changes to a smaller size after Kiyo destroys the boulder falling near Ash, Misty and Brock. * Kiyo instructs his Hitmonchan to use "Punch Attack", a move that doesn't exist. He, however, had been instructing him to perform a generic punch on Tyrogue. * Hitmonchan's eye color changes as he was battling Tyrogue. At first, it was black, then blue, then blue and black. * When Brock throws his Poké Ball and it spins, the white button on it is missing; along with the white ring. * In one scene, Brock's Onix's "stomach" is colored the same shade of brown as a boulder Kiyo was holding up. * In another scene, as , Tyrogue, and are walking away from the viewer, Mankey's tail is missing. * After Jessie and James send out their Pokémon, a part of the R on James's shirt is overlapping Jessie's sleeve, when it should be behind it. * As Arbok uses its Poison Sting attack, part of its body is missing in the bottom left corner. This is possibly a failure to remove a portion of the animation for the scene change from the previous scene. * When Ash runs after Tyrogue after he stole the Pokémon food, his shoes are white. * In the end, as Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking, a glitch happens when the camera moves past Brock. * In the Brazilian dub, Hitmonchan is mistakenly called "Hitmonchuck". ** Also in the Brazilian dub, when Mankey and Primeape appear for the first time, Misty called them both Mankey. EP233 error.png|R overlapping Jessie's sleeve Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=טיירוג עושה צרות |it= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=मुसीबत खड़ी करने वाला Tyrogue }} 233 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Rabauz macht Rabatz! es:EP235 fr:EP233 it:EP233 ja:無印編第233話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第234集